Tamaran Has Earth
by Animefun50000
Summary: Allen's from Tamaran have taken over Earth when the JL is missing along with also most of the Young Justice. The only hero's left are Robin and Red Arrow. Only Robin is taken by the Allen's .What will happen when they come back and see what has happened to the earth. Has Mind Control, RobStar, RobArt, Evil StarFire, mentioned of rape. Wait whos baby is that? Its Whos!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Allen's from Tamaran have taken over Earth when the JL is missing along with also most of the Young Justice. The only hero's left are Robin and Red Arrow. Only Robin is taken by the Allen's .What will happen when they come back and see what has happened to the earth. Has Mind Control, RobStar, RobArt, Evil StarFire,mentioned of rape.

**(ME)**

Do not own Young Justice or any characters in the story.

Tamaran Has Earth

Chapter 1- The Return

"Men that mission was long, too bad Rob couldn't come with us. Why was that again?" Kid Flash asks his team and said it loud enough for the Justice League to hear him.

"Will Daddy Bat say it was to dangers for him to come and that he and the other JL member should stay and watch the Earth. Plus your team is lucky to have come;" Said the Flash, "Besides Bats has always been protective of Robin."

"Ummm are you okay Flash?" Asked Kid Flash worried about his uncle. When he got no answer he waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey when we get home you want to go out for pizza?" He said hoping that being said would wake him up.

"What? Oh sorry couldn't help but think of what me and my wife might do when I get back, hahahaha" Flash said while rubbing his head. "Besides I'm not the only one thinking about what they're going to do when they get home I mean look at Artemis," everyone turned to see Artemis staring off into space and drooling, "Guess she really happy that she'll see her boyfriend." **(In this story Robin and Artemis are dating, but the team just knows she has a boyfriend. They don't know its Robin.)**

"Hey how long were we gone again." said SuperBoy, looking at Batman. Batman looked at him and said.

"About ten months."He said as if he didn't care, but the truth is he was worried for his baby boy. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurt while he was gone. He told the other JL members to also watch Robin while he was gone. But he will say, only toward himself because he is the BATMAN, he is a little over protective of his second son. **(In this story Dick is the second Robin, so Red Hood May show up in the story. If you want him in the story tell me.)**

"Wow ten months, how'd that happen?" Kid Flash and Flash said shocked, because it felt like they'd been gone only a month.

"Yes it's been awhile. And we do have a lot to do when we get home as in to make sure the cave is clean and Robin has been training." Said Aqualad trying to sound like the leader of the team.

"Everyone we will be home in five minutes, so everyone take a seat." said Superman. Everyone took their seats. They all were so happy to go home. It was a very long mission, but what they thought they were going to see, wasn't what they got. When they got home and saw what happened in that ten month they all wished they never come back.

Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be them look at what has happened to the plant while they were gone and them trying to find the rest of the JL and Robin.

Those who went on the mission were

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Miss Martian, SuperBoy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis.

From AnimeFun50000~


	2. Chapter 2 What the Hell?

Summary: Allen's from Tamaran have taken over Earth when the JL is missing along with also most of the Young Justice. The only hero's left are Robin and Red Arrow. Only Robin is taken by the Allen's .What will happen when they come back and see what has happened to the earth. Has Mind Control, RobStar, RobArt, Evil StarFire,mentioned of rape.

**(ME)**

Do not own Young Justice or any characters in the story.

Tamaran Has Earth

Chapter 2- What the Hell?

_Repeat:_

"_Wow ten months, how'd that happen?" Kid Flash and Flash said shocked, because it felt like they'd been gone only a month. _

_ "Yes it's been awhile. And we do have a lot to do when we get home as in to make sure the cave is clean and Robin has been training," Said Aqualad trying to sound like the leader of the team. _

_ "Everyone we will be home in five minutes, so everyone take a seat." said Superman. Everyone took their seats. They all were so happy to go home. It was a very long mission, but what they thought they were going to see, wasn't what they got. When they got home and saw what happened in that ten month they all wished they never come back. _

Those who went on the mission were

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Miss Martian, SuperBoy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis.

When they were ready to see the Justice League headquarters, only to find pieces left of the headquarters floating. Everyone was quiet as they passed the he headquarters no one knew what to say. They started to feel a gut wrenching feeling not one good thought came to their minds. They started to worry about the ones who didn't go on the mission. Flash feeling the fear in the room he decided to try and cheer them up.

"I'm sure everyone fine, most likely there was attack and they haven't had time to repair yet," He said in his happy, but hopeful voice. If at least one person in there group isn't hopeful then something bad will definitely happen. Someone has to stay positive in case something bad did happen.

"He right it could be nothing, that's not worry too much right now," Said Kid Flash trying to help his Uncle Berry out because he saw what his Uncle Berry was trying to do. Wally was really hoping that his Uncle Berry and he were right and that nothing really bad happen and that his best friend was safe.

When they entered the Earth's atmosphere all the cities they saw were completely destroyed and replaced with what looked to be work camps. Then land to get a closer look only to see what were in those camps were men, women, and children working, they all looked to be very much tried and they saw orange people holding weapons. They saw a child no older than six fall to the ground and one of those orange people walked up to the child and hit the child with the weapon he was hold until the child got back to work.

They were all pissed at what they saw. They were about to attack the orange men again only for them to be pulled in the dark corner with someone hand over all their mouths. The heroes tried to fight back only to have a needles inject a liquid substance into their bloodstream. And they all of started to see only darkness.

Sorry it's short next time it will be longer. What happened to the heroes where they captured by the orange people. Who are the orange people, will I guess you already know that. Next chapter you will find out. Sorry for the wait.

Form AnimeFun50000~


End file.
